


Hooked

by valiantsun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkward Blow Jobs, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Pole Dancing, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Stripper Magnus, kinky af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantsun/pseuds/valiantsun
Summary: Magnus works as a stripper drag queen at Club Pandemonium. Isabelle brings Alec to the club to find him a hookup. There is some pole dancing and lowkey eye-fucking. Alec and Magnus are really into each other, 'nuff said.





	1. You're my dark star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic that I've ever dared to post so I would really appreciate any comments! The songs I used for reference are 'Rubber Doll' by Miss Fame and 'Underground' by Adam Lambert (I really like them and I highly recommend) I've always been into drag queens and pole dancing and a hint of BDSM so I thought why not combine everything :) Anyway, do note that I've never read the books and everything is based on the TV show so I apologise if characterisation is kind of off? no smut this chapter but there will be soon ;c Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine! Hopefully, this is an enjoyable fic and read away! Stay tuned for more :)

Magnus Bane danced like she was the sexiest girl in the universe. At Club Pandemonium, amidst sweaty bodies and luscious lips, Magnus Bane was the sexiest girl in the universe.

 

_Dark star, adore me from afar_

_Your patent leather partner in crime_

_Let’s play a wicked little game_

_I’m your super hero doll in disguise_

 

She danced like there was no tomorrow, hips thrusting, body gyrating in time to the relentless, pulsating rhythm. Dressed head to toe in sickeningly tight latex and leather straps circling her neck like a poisonous snake, Magnus had a body desired by many, taken by few.

 

_My name is branded to your brain_

_My latex fashionista affair_

 

Magnus, sprawled seductively on the stage, arched her back, her legs spread. Her hands circled her thighs, in a slow, fluid movement.

 

_Say please, I have you on your knees_

_Submissive to my femme fatale stare_

 

Raising one black leather seven-inch heel, Magnus reached for the pole, her body moving in a hypnotising fashion as if casting a poison-laced spell. With the ‘clank clank’ of her heels, Magnus spun on the pole, her legs spread, lips pursed erotically. The crowd went wild, chanting her name religiously as one-dollar bills rained upon her alluring body. She lived for the applause.

//

Alec was a “virgin”, 21, and gay. He lived a less-than-social life, always burdened with family commitments and well, family commitments. He gave his life to the Lightwood name, a name that came with a passport to immense wealth but eternal captivity. Only his siblings knew that he was gay, always have been since he turned 14 but little did they know that he had done some naughty things in the past. Safe to say, he was a virgin no more but it was always fun to give his sister Isabelle something to do, like finding him a boyfriend.

“Okay, I know you may be uncomfortable with your sexuality and all that but I’m taking you out to have fun so no complaining”

Alec, smirked under his breath at Isabelle’s comments. Oh, if only she knew all the boys he had kissed, all the cock he had sucked. To be fair, Alec was still new to the vibrant night life, all the boys he had hooked up with worked within his large family compound. A stable boy here and there, or that one really hot tutor he had. Realising that he had drifted off, Alec allowed himself to be pulled by Isabelle to his room to get dressed. How could anybody win against his whirlwind of a sister?

//

Pandemonium - the club looked, and felt exactly as he had expected. Deafening music that seemed to cause one’s bones to vibrate and colourful lights that threatened to blind. Upon entering the club, Alec got lost immediately. His nose crinkled in distaste as a skimpily clad woman came up to him, grinding seductively at his crotch.

“Baby, do you want a piece of me?” She whispered in his ear.

He panicked, smiling apologetically and running to catch up to his sister.

“Izzy!” He hissed “I don’t understand there was this…this woman that came up to me but then she spoke and sounded like a man?”

Isabelle chuckled, her eyes softening in adoration, “brother dearest, that was a queen, this is a gay club, they are in drag.” She said each line like a statement, as if it were nothing more than routine.

Alec’s eyes widened in understanding, blushing hard at the thought of what a fool he was. To save him from embarrassment, he decided to stay put at the bar. He ordered a simple Gin and Tonic from the bartender (whose ass looked fine by the way) and swerved his chair to face to main stage.

//

As much as he lived for the applause, his job was boring. A club isn’t exactly the best place to find a long-term boyfriend, especially when all the men that cheered for him looked only at his body and nothing else. Magnus wanted more. Magnus never wanted to be a drag queen. The job found him and not the other way around. The unwanted bastard of a prostitute and one of her clients, Magnus grew up in the night scene. As a young boy, he was always attracted to the dangerous appeal of the club – it was a place of fantasy, where one could be whoever the fuck they wanted to be, no rules, no restrictions.

Every night, without fail, Magnus scanned the crowd for someone to dance to, someone who made his dance more than just routine movements. Most nights, he found no one, he was nothing but a piece of ham to ravenous wolves. On nights like those, he thought of Will, each seductive movement dedicated to his name. _Love me, why won’t you love me._

Tonight seemed no different until –

He stopped breathing

Who was _that?_

 

A lanky brooding man, with deep hazel eyes, nervously fidgeting in his chair. He looked so out of place, so special but in a good way. He was the kind of man Magnus imagined as the perfect boyfriend, the man who took him on romantic candlelight dinners or cuddled all night – sex or no sex.

He would dance like he never danced before, an ode to the perfect man he would never have.

As if on cue, the beat of the previous song died down, it was time for his next dance.

//

Alec was deeply uncomfortable. By now, Izzy had long gone, distracted every so often by the next beautiful female that came her way.

_Oh Izzy, if only I could be as confident as you…_

Alec shifted weight on the barstool, swerving back and forth as if he were a child at the playground. Thankfully, everyone was too caught up in their own entertainment to care. He was two seconds from leaving until he transfixed his eyes on the performer on stage. A beautiful woman, with long flowing hair, moving her hips so seductively it was illegal. Alec swore he felt his breath hitch, his pants becoming a whole lot tighter. Was that a woman or a drag queen? But soon enough, Alec gave zero fucks, attractive was attractive.

//

He had won. Magnus knew that the hot stranger’s eyes were on him. Trained on him, as if the man were an archer and he, the target.

 

_Cause nobody feels you like I do_

_Nobody kills me like you do_

_Nothing I take can every cut through_

 

It was time for the real show to begin. Magnus did what every stripper was paid to do – he stripped. And _boy_ did he know how to strip. It was no easy task removing latex, it was an almost unsurmountable task to do it as sensuously as Magnus did. Each movement was calculated yet unmistakably tantalising. As the melancholic words of the song blasted from the speakers, he stripped as if it were a sacred ritual, a dance of sorrow and goodbye.

 

_I’m hooked on how you made me hooked,_

_I’m gonna say it straight_

_I want you, I need you_

_I want you to take me underground_

 

Magnus revealed an intricate design of rope against his body, the red rope stark against his tan skin. This, unsurprisingly caused a reaction from the audience but Magnus was looking straight at the hot stranger. He was staring straight back at him.

Alec straight out gasped. The woman on stage was indeed a man and beautiful he was. His cheeks burned, lips running over chapped lips. Unconsciously, his mind drifted to how it would feel like running his tongue over that man’s skin, tracing the marks that the rope must make on his body. Oh, how he was falling.

 

_I’m hooked,_

_I can’t cut you off in my blood_

_I’m gonna say it now_

_I want you, I need you_

 

Freed from the constraints of latex, Magnus moved his body like never before, his eyes still trained on the hot stranger. On his knees, he ran his hands over his body, moaning inaudible, imagining the things the hazel-eyed man would do to him. Perhaps push him down, his tongue over his body, persistent yet gentle. As his hips moved, he pumped his crotch to the audience, eyes never flinching.

 

_I want you, I need you_

 

Alec had blurred out his surroundings, didn’t even notice when the bartender offered a refill. All he had was the man on stage who was doing ungodly things to him.

 

_I want you to take me underground_

 

It was the final chorus and Magnus was ready to give his signature finale. His delectable body on the floor and his arms grasping the pole, he arched his back, hips grinding the floor. His mouth open in an erotic moan, Magnus gave one final glance at the hot stranger. _This was for you, hot stranger_.

 

//

Alec dropped the glass, shards shattering into smithereens in a loud crash. He didn’t even know what he was doing, Alec was giving all his attention to the performer and in doing so lost control of everything else. As if snapping back into reality, Alec jumped off the barstool, apologising profusely as the bartender, smiling gently shook his head and urged Alec to sit back down. He felt his cheeks burn hotly – unsure if out of embarrassment or arousal.

“Alec! I leave you for one second and this happens?”

“Izzy, wait, I can explain-”

“Oh my god Alec, I saw you eye-fucking Magnus Bane so hard you dropped your glass” Izzy burst into a fit of laughter, bounding over to Alec like an over-excited puppy.

“I’m so glad I brought you here tonight. I knew you would find someone you liked, just not Magnus fucking Bane. Although I must say he was pretty into you so I’m not saying you aren’t getting laid tonight”

“Izzy!” Alec hissed, looking around in case anyone overheard. Completely ignoring his protests, Izzy pulled him off the barstool as someone came to clean up his mess.

“You are so lucky the Isabelle Lightwood is your sister because I happen to be friends with Magnus and I’m going to take you to him” Izzy continued talking, stilling pulling Alec along.

Alec froze.

“You what?”

“Shut up and come with me.”

Alec was in for a long night.


	2. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy brings Alec to see Magnus and there is so much sexual tension you could cut right through it. Sexy kinky time ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smutty times ahead  
> Hello! I am back extraordinarily fast because I just couldn't leave the story alone especially cause Chapter 1 and 2 were supposed to be combined :) I hope you enjoy reading the smut as much as I enjoyed writing it (my first time writing smut!) The song for this chapter is 'The Cure' by Lady Gaga (once again highly recommend) I'm not sure where this story will go from here but hopefully, Alec and Magnus will become real boyfriends. I'll probably introduce more characters like Raphael / Jace / Simon? I'm not sure but leave some comments for suggestions ;') Once again, unbetaed so all mistakes are mine

The faint hum of loud club music seemed so distant to Alec. He had stopped thinking about what sort of experience he might have with mysterious ‘Magnus fucking Bane’ (as curiously dubbed by Izzy) and just resigned himself to his fate. After all, he was a slave to his sister’s whims and fancies.

Izzy lead him through an intricate mass of staircases and doorways like a native. It was evident that Alec knew a lot less than he thought he would about Izzy’s nightlife. _Interesting._ What else had his sister been keeping from him?

They stopped at a conspicuously pink wooden door.

“Here we are!”

“You don’t say…” Alec murmured, eyebrows raised at the large glittery sign on the door that practically screamed ‘Magnus Bane: By invitation only’

Izzy snorted, “Magnus has quite a flair for the dramatic”

Alec, resisting the urge to murmur “You don’t say”, merely raised his eyebrows.

“Magnus darling! You were wonderful tonight, so ravishing in those ropes…” Izzy cooed in a sweet tone, casually turning the gold knob of the door and walking right in.

“Oh! Izzy, what a pleasant surprise!”, Magnus looking up from his makeup chair, hardly looked surprised, their exchange seemed almost habitual. Alec stood outside the door, nervously wringing his hands, thinking about what sort of introduction he should make.

“Psst! Alec, come over!” Izzy, turning her attention from fawning over Magnus’ makeup, winked at the towering Alec. If it weren’t for his nerves, Alec would have burst into laughter at the ridiculous way Izzy was contorting her face in her attempts to wink.

With hesitant steps, Alec entered the room.

It had so much…personality.

A luxurious red velvet couch with two pink pillows with the words ‘fuck me’ in jewels commanded his attention first, then the large framed photo of Magnus on the pole, his form beautiful and elegant, his muscles taunt, then the enormous mirror, framed by several bright bulbs, illuminating the already bright room, and finally, he laid his eyes on the man himself…

Magnus Bane.

A man that could make glitter, eyeliner, a fluffy pink robe and seven-inch leather heels look so effortless.

“Magnus, meet my brother!” Izzy, pushed Alec in, squeezing his shoulders in encouragement.

It appeared that Magnus was equally entranced by Alec’s dashing good looks as he leaped out of his chair to meet Alec at the doorway, pausing before offering his hand.

“Why, such a pleasure to meet you! I’m Magnus Bane”

//

_Fuck._

_Fuck. Fuck._

He was fucking this up.

Magnus was just about ready to remove his makeup and untuck for the night when Izzy, one of his best friends, waltzed in with the _hot stranger_ who happened to be her _brother_?

This was the man he imagined running his hands over, the man he fantasised ravishing in endless ecstasy, the man who was standing right in front of him. From a distance, the hot stranger looked perfect, up close, he looked like an ethereal God. Dressed in a nondescript black shirt and well-sculpted jeans, he pulled off the I-just-woke-up-but-I’m-always-beautiful look so well. Before he had a chance to admire his deep-set hazel eyes, Magnus realised that the hot stranger was likewise, staring at him intently, as if expecting him to introduce himself.

Always the perfect gentleman, Magnus composed himself, licked his dry lips and offered his hand, hopefully not in that squeaky tone he sometimes had when faced with extremely desirable men.

“I’m Alec”

Alec said simply, gingerly taking Magnus’ outstretched hand. Alec’s hand was warm, the handshake firm. Magnus could feel the power in his forearm. Perhaps Alec could be a little more _assertive_ given the right impetus…

_Okay Magnus, you aren’t a fucking virgin. Act like the Queen you are._

“Is that short for Alexander?”

Emboldened, Magnus removed himself from Alec’s grasp and whispered in his ear, the other hand caressing his cheek.

Instantly, Alec’s cheeks turned red as he stammered, “uh…yes…”

“Well, Alexander, I saw you watching me tonight. I even saw your rather unfortunate accident with your glass, am I so enthralling that you lose yourself?”

Magnus didn’t think that the red in Alec’s cheek could get any redder but it did. He saw Alec’s tongue dart out of his mouth and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. How he longed to get his mouth on his body. He heard the door close, Izzy peeking out from the crack, winking and doing stupid kissy faces at him. Izzy was such an angel.

“You are beautiful…” Alec said in a soft voice, grasping Magnus’ hands with his own, staring straight into his eyes. Magnus swore his heart stopped for five seconds.

//

Alec didn’t know what possessed him to do what he did.

All he remembered was Magnus dropping his pink robe on the ground, revealing the intricate web of rope around his body. In two seconds, Alec pushed Magnus against the door and kissed him roughly. It was a messy kiss, sloppy at best, but the heat of Magnus’ tongue against his felt heavenly. They met five minutes ago but their connection needed no permission, there was a silent agreement fuelled by desire. Alec felt Magnus’ hot lips on his own, and his stifled moan as Alec explored the insides of his mouth. It was a wordless dance of passion and desire.

Alec felt the roughness of Magnus’ rope against his body, the friction stimulating his erection which was growing harder by the minute.

“Will you untie me, Alexander?” Magnus purred as they broke apart.

As wordless as their first kiss, Magnus turned and faced the wall as Alec began to untie him in complete understanding. There was something so intimate in this task, to Alec, it felt like he was granted permission to partake in a moment of complete trust and vulnerability.

With gentle hands, he unlopped knot after knot of complex patterns, running his hands over Magnus’ body that seemed to pulse with life. As Alec approached ‘intimate’ regions, he could hear a stifled moan. Seeing his effect on Magnus made Alec want to do more, to illicit more moans of pleasure. His fingers hovering over Magnus’ nipples, he pinched them as he covered his neck with feather-like kisses. Magnus’ moan was stifled no more. The very sound caused his pants to tighten exponentially. God, he wanted to fuck this man so bad.

//

Magnus could hardly remember what exactly caused them to be in this rather _compromising_ situation, not that he was complaining. Being at the mercy of a beauty like Alec could hardly be a _bad_ day but Magnus felt like he needed to regain some control in this relationship.

When Alec had untied him completely, he stepped out of the ropes, pressed his lips to Alec’s and pushed him against the wall. As their kissed deepened, Magnus began fumbling with Alec’s belt buckle, in a bid to take control. He had a lot of experience (too much some might say) so he managed to remove the buckle and his black jeans. Without saying a word, he kicked the rope out of the way and kneeled, using both hands to caress Alec’s toned thighs.

“Will you let me suck you off?” Magnus asked, sultrily, using his hands to brush over Alec’s straining cock.

Blushing madly, Alec nodded, gripping the wall as if he was about to topple over any minute. Smiling, Magnus removed his wig in a flurry, revealing his short soft hair. With expert fingers, he removed Alec’s briefs, revealing his entire length in all its glory.

He took a taste, the tip of Alec’s cock was already wet with pre-cum, clearly, he had underestimated just how aroused Alec had been. His tongue was an organ of immense power and Magnus knew that. With one calculated movement, he ran his tongue up and down Alec’s length, as if he were licking a dripping popsicle on a hot summers day. This caused a moan and Alec gripped Magnus’ hair, pulling it a little in desperation. Alec’s desperation drove him to the edge. Preparing for a gag reflex, Magnus took Alec all the way in, surrounding his cock with the warmth from his magical, magical mouth. Watching Alec fidget, his eyes closed and pulling his hair even tighter, Magnus started to move.

“Magnus..Magnus…”

Magnus moved even faster, his hands reaching out for Alec’s balls.

“Magnus…Please…I’m going to cum” 

Soon, Alec began thrusting, making sounds of pleasure with each thrust. Magnus felt his own cock straining against his boxers. _Fuck._

//

Alec had never felt such pleasure before.

Everything Magnus did created a new sensation, like a shock of electricity coursing through his system. As he thrust into Magnus mouth, the vulgar sound of Magnus’ mouth being filled by him were like music to his ears. Each second, he was getting closer, closer to ecstasy.

His hand gripping Magnus’s hair, and the other against the wall, with the final stroke, he came in Magnus’ mouth. A jolt of pleasure rippled through his body causing his knees to buckle. Magnus removed his mouth from his cock with an obscene ‘pop’ as he licked his lips, removing all traces of his semen. As if this were the most normal thing in the world, Magnus stood up, swallowed and smiled at him.

“That was fun…”

//

Magnus was not _okay._

Obviously, this was not his first blowjob but fuck Alec cumming in his mouth caused his own orgasm.

He came in his pants, like _some fucking virgin_.

To maintain the shreds of whatever dignity he had left, Magnus stood up, praying that he seemed unfazed.

No, this definitely wasn’t the best blowjob he had given in his entire life.

//

Alec was feeling awkward. What was one supposed to do after one was just given a blowjob by a man he just met.

“Yeah… It was…”

Was all he managed to stutter. Instead of staring at Magnus some more, he decided to put his clothes back on and hopefully make the situation less awkward. Thankfully, Magnus, put his pink fluffy robe back on and seeing that Alec wanted to leave, reached out for his hand. In an obnoxiously pink marker, Magnus wrote his number on Alec’s palm.

“Call me”, Magnus said with a wink.

Blushing madly, Alec left the room, smiling as he went to find his sister.


	3. There for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus (out of drag) go out for a coffee date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! It's been a while cause I've been busy with exams so this is a relatively short chapter but I'll be sure to update soon with a longer (and smuttier) chapter soon ;) Anyway, this is basically a really cute fluff chapter that's so sweet it'll probably give someone a tooth decay hahahhaa. The song inspiration for this chapter is 'There for you' by Troye Sivan and Martin Garrix and as usual, this chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. Lastly, I really want to thank everyone who commented on the chapters before and as this is my first fic I'm really happy that people actually enjoy it. Thank you v much!!!!

_So when you tears roll down your pillow like a river_

_I’ll be there for you_

_I’ll be there for you_

_When you’re screaming, but they only hear you whisper_

_I’ll be loud for you_

_I’ll be loud for you_

Alec felt like shit. Groaning as he struggled to sit up, he rubbed his temple that throbbed with pain each time he moved. Squinting a little, he found his phone discarded by his bedside. Before he could check what he had missed, his phone buzzed to life. It was Izzy.

_Morning, sunshine. You were pretty wasted last night so I decided to let you rest. I’m out with Jace right now so I’ll see you at home?_

Barely able to contain another groan, Alec massaged his creaky joints as he stumbled out of bed. He still didn’t understand how Izzy could live such a wild life but face the morning as refreshed and beautiful like a motherfucking princess.

Tossing his clothes to the ground (which uncomfortably stuck to his skin for some unfathomable reason), Alec quickly got into the shower, allowing the cold water to hit his skin like a sharp slap against his face. As quickly as he had taken his clothes out, Alec was ready to get out of the shower. Just as he pushed the glass door open, a sharp neon pink caught his eye. If the cold water was a slap, the writing on his hand was a punch.

_Fuck._ Memories of last night flooded back all at once. The club, the stripper, those sexy hips, the blowjob – the _fucking_ blowjob. Alec slammed his head against the glass door of the shower. _I fucked it up didn’t I…_

He slid down on the floor, his palm open, the pink marker stark against his skin. With a sort of reverent sentimentality, he traced “xoxo magnus” with his long, slender fingers, each motion evoking an image of the night before – the glittery hair, deep dark eyes, his body to die for…

This was his only sign that last night wasn’t a dream. _Magnus_ wasn’t a dream. Deciding that there was no point moping around, he got out of the shower and put on a fresh set of clothes. Today was one of his rare days off from university and he didn’t want to spend it hungover and depressed. Grabbing his phone from where he had discarded it before, he was about to reply Izzy, when the words “call me” in that deep, sexy voice of Magnus flashed into his mind. He felt a shiver run down his spine, oh, how much he wanted to see him again.

With zero hesitation, he inputted Magnus’ number.

_Hello, it’s Alec._

Within seconds, his phone buzzed.

_Good morning, Alexander, I’ve been waiting for you ;) I was just about to leave the house for some coffee, want to join me?_

Shocked at the instant reply, he immediately agreed and decided on a coffee place, all without thinking his situation through completely. He was just about to leave the house when it fully hit him; he was actually going to meet Magnus, out in the open, in broad daylight, alone. He quickly looked at the mirror, tousling his hair a little, praying that he didn’t look as hungover on the outside as he did on the inside.

The whole time he walked to Starbucks, he kept envisioning all the different scenarios that could potentially happen and each one of them became progressively worse. The worst thing that could happen was Magnus hating the sight of him out of the drunken haze of the night club, the best being another date with him. Alec sighed blissfully at the thought.

//

Magnus didn’t know if he seemed like he was trying too hard. He replied to Alec’s long-awaited text instantly and it was _true_ , he was going to get some coffee and was most definitely not making an excuse to meet up with Alec.

Refusing to regret his decision, he preened at the mirror, adjusting his beaded necklace and unbuttoning a _few_ more buttons to reveal his perfectly toned skin. After all, he was beautiful both in and out of drag.

In all honesty, it was completely out of character for him to feel nervous at the prospect of meeting a potential date for coffee but somehow, meeting Alec sent butterflies in his tummy and how he ached for more. Hopefully, Alec felt the same way.

//

Thankfully, it was mid-morning and most of the morning crowd in Starbucks had gone off the work so it was just him and few other customers in the shop – some furiously typing on their computers whilst others were leisurely enjoying a cup of coffee. It was such a typical morning yet Alec couldn’t stop looking up at the entrance or checking his morning conversation with Magnus to check if he had gotten the time and place right. Just as he checked the messages for the seventh time, his head jerked up at the sound of the door opening.

And there he was.

Magnus _fucking_ Bane, the most beautiful person in the universe. Alec felt his breath hitch as he momentarily forgot to breathe.

“Hi Alexander” Magnus said with a smile, his tone almost shy if not for the flirtatious wink he threw towards the gaping Alec.

As if someone had suddenly pressed the play button, Alec suddenly remembered where he was, quickly extended his hand in greeting.

“Umm..Hi, Magnus” Magnus scoffed, slapping his outstretched hand away, instead pulling Alec into his embrace. His body was warm, like a perfect cup of hot chocolate on a lonely winter night. Alec collapsed in his arms, all the tension of anticipation melting away. In a hug that lasted longer that it normally should, Alec pulled away quickly, awkwardly pulling the chair out for Magnus. Magnus smiled at his sweet gesture, never once taking his eyes off him.

//

Soon enough, both of them had ordered their drinks – Alec opting for a Blonde Roast and Magnus, a S’more Frappuccino. It was a coffee date like no other, yet it left Magnus in a state of bliss he never thought was possible. He was aware of everything; the fleeting touch as they both grabbed the serviette at the same time, the magnetising way Alec stared at him with his deep brown eyes or the way Alec laughed with unabashed happiness at his jokes.

“Oh yes, I heard that you’re really close to my sister Izzy…”

Magnus’ thoughts drifted off, as he stared into Alec’s eyes, truly the windows to his soul.

“uh huh…” Magnus muttered, obviously offering a standard response that someone who wasn’t listening would say.

“uhh Magnus, are you okay? I asked you when you met my sister” Alec added with a nervous laugh, tousling his hair as if his hands didn’t know what to do with themselves.

Magnus, snapping back into reality realised what a fool he had been, imagine being as close to physically becoming lost in someone’s eyes. He was acting like he had never been in love before, as if he wasn’t an expert in loving, as if he wasn’t an expert in understanding that love was only temporal and that love was nothing more than chemical reactions in his brain.

He went back to their easy conversation, explaining that Izzy frequented Pandemonium and that she was always a support and ally to all the drag queens that frequently performed there. Izzy, despite her young age often offered superb makeup and fashion suggestions, commanding the respect and support of veteran drag queens. Alec obviously seemed impressed by this, his eyes widening and nodding at his words. It was growing pretty late by the time their conversation drew to a close and Magnus hated this fact, trying his hardest to draw out the conversation and committing each moment that had passed between them to memory.

“Let’s take a selfie, for memory” Magnus found himself blurting, as if his brain unconsciously urging him to immortalise this moment forever.

Alec looked uncomfortable for a moment but obliged as Magnus found himself putting his arm across his broad shoulders, holding up his phone to take the photo. On impulse, like everything he had ever done since he met Alec, Magnus pressed his lips again his cheek and took the photo.

The change was instant, Alec’s cheeks bloomed into a shade of red and his body tensed up, trying to keep his smile genuine. Magnus burst out laughing, wiping the lip gloss that had wound up on Alec’s face.

//

He felt his cheeks heat up instantly, just with a few seconds of contact. Honestly, it wasn’t just that he was being kissed or that he was uncomfortable, just that memories of last night flooded his mind, the feeling of those lips on his cock…

Seriously, his brain needed to shut down.

At least Magnus seemed amused by his response, his head thrown back in laughter and eyes twinkling with bliss. This wasn’t the first time the thought that he could live with Magnus’ laugh for the rest of his life. Meeting Magnus had made him so happy, more happy than he had ever felt in a while. This was happiness that went beyond receiving a good grade, or receiving a slight nod of acknowledgement from his parents – the only brand of happiness he had seemingly grown up with.

Mid thought, he found himself walking out of Starbucks with Magnus who had his arms linked with his. The sky had seemed infinitely darker than it was when he entered Starbucks, how did their conversation be so long when it felt so short? He didn’t think that being hungover could feel so good.

“I’m not doing anything after this, want to come over to my place for dinner tonight?”

It felt like déjà vu as Alec nodded and felt himself being pulled away by Magnus.

He was, once again, in for a long night.


	4. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a romantic, non-sexual night at Magnus' place. It is cute.

_There was a time when I was alone_

_Nowhere to go and nowhere to call home_

_My only friend was the man on the moon_

_And even sometimes he would go away too_

Magnus shivered, stuffing his hands in his pocket, eyes forward, heels clicking against the cold concrete. It was a chilly night, just the sort of night that should be spent in a hormone-filled, claustrophobic club, moving to the heat of the night.

 

If anyone knew Magnus Bane, the chances of him slinging his arm around a beautiful person, it was close to absolute certainty. This time, however, he stood shoulder to shoulder next to Alec, feeling his heat emanating from his shoulders, threatening to envelope him with his warmth. The jolt of electricity each time their shoulders brushed caused his cheeks to bloom a darker shade of pink, which was thankfully hidden beneath his scarf wrapped around his neck.  
  
Magnus felt foreign, as if he didn't understand who he was anymore. Where was that confident, sexy man (or woman) that flirted with anybody that so much as moved? To think that he was inviting Alec to his house without any sexual intention, frankly, his mouth just moved on his own. He sighed, stuffing his mouth deeper into the scarf cave he had made. As the silence drew on, he felt something warm touch his arm, a barely perceptible caress of cold hands. He chided himself for not taking initiative and just grabbing Alec’s hand, as he so longed to do, but that thought dissipated as he felt freezing fingers curling around his own in his now completely stuffed pockets. A smile threatened to form on his face as Magnus fully grasped Alec’s gradually-warming fingers without comment.

 

The walk home was silent, but somehow, completely romantic, the perfect end to a wonderful afternoon. Soon, they arrived at Magnus’ swanky home in Brooklyn, the type of artsy Soho apartment that hipsters lived in. In fact, it was so elegantly decorated that Alec looked puzzled, giving sideway glances to Magnus, who looked incongruent with stylish, minimalistic aesthetic of his apartment.

 

“Come on in, Alexander”, Magnus said with a flourish, opening his black teak door to reveal a spacious interior. Alec’s face told a thousand tales and his surprise was evident. The open-mouthed stare was frankly, too cute.

 

“Y..you live here?” He all but sputtered.

 

“Why yes, I do, want a drink?” Magnus, regaining his bearing from the walk home, sashayed to the drink cart, expertly picking up bottles of whiskey and wine.

 

“Um, yeah. Sure” Alec muttered, eyes taking in every detail – from the giant fireplace crackling with fresh firewood to the velvet sofa filled with plush red cushions. Within minutes, Magnus returned with two whiskey on the rocks, pulling Alec beside him on the couch. With silent thanks, Alec grasped the glass, awkwardly shifting his weight and tapping his finger on the glass.

 

“I really didn’t expect you to live in such a nice place” Alec started, trailing off as he realized the implications of his sentence, “uhh, no offence, cause you have a really flashy style and I didn’t think you would have such impeccable taste, not that you don’t look classy its just-“

 

Magnus smirked, cutting him off with a nonchalant wave of the hand. Alec’s earnestness and frankness was a quality he certainty wasn’t used to.

 

“Oh darling, you don’t have to explain. I’m a stripper, people wouldn’t usually consider that to be a profitable occupation. And impeccable taste, huh, you shouldn’t be surprised, I chose you after all.” He added with a wink.

 

Alec looked down at his glass, a blush forming on his cheeks, his fingers still tapping against the surface.

 

“Cheers, to us” Magnus lifted his glass and clinked Alec’s before downing the shot glass of whisky. He felt the delightful burn of the alcohol that quickly warmed his body. Alec, on the other hand took a hesitant sip, his face scrunching with distaste as he did so.

 

Helplessly, Magnus roared into laughter, putting his now-empty glass onto the table, “You should’ve told me you don’t drink, Alexander”

 

“I do, it’s just I wasn’t expecting, this” Alec gestured vaguely at his glass, the blush becoming increasingly prominent against his sharp cheekbones. With his signature flare of theatricality, Magnus took Alec’s glass from his hands and replaced it with an Apple cider, “It’s not that I don’t think you like your hard liquor, but I really don’t want you to get too drunk tonight.”

 

Smiling at Magnus’ thoughtfulness, he sipped the cider happily and moved closer toward Magnus on the couch. Absently, Magnus flipped on the television, surfing the channels nonchalantly. Just as Magnus was about to give up in frustration, he felt he hand touch his cheek. He turned around in surprise, only to find Alec caressing his cheek gently, his glass on the table.

 

“Alexander”, Magnus all but purred. Before he registered what was happening, Alec cupped his face, moving closer and ghosted his lips over Magnus’. The look in Alec’s eyes were so soft and so full of adoration that frankly, Magnus was so consumed by it that his mind was completely and utterly blank. With a soft whimper, Magnus moved closer to Alec, guiding his face towards his own.

 

“Kiss me, Alexander”, Magnus whispered, stroking Alec’s hand that was on his face. The kiss that ensued was soft and languid, a gentle exploration of each other, the desperation and heat from yesterday dissipated. Alec was sweet, the taste of apple cider still on his lips as Magnus used his tongue to tenderly flick across Alec’s lips. He felt a soft rumble from Alec’s throat as he used his teeth to graze his bottom lip. The whole exchange was so chaste, both keen on savoring the moment completely.

 

As the pulled apart gently, just as gently as the kiss had begun, Magnus looked up into Alec’s wide, brown eyes and just thought how lucky he was to have met such a beautiful man, albeit through quite a non-standard way.

 

The rest of the night was spent in serenity, with Magnus lying on the couch, his feet propped against the coffee table while Alec made small circles against his back as they whispered stories and silent conversation, with Magnus laughing out loud occasionally. Before they knew it, they both fell asleep, with Alec’s head on Magnus’ shoulder.

 

//

 

Magnus woke up with his stomach growling, and a head on his shoulder. Rubbing his eyes, he focused on the tuff of black hair beside him, even stroking it gently. He let out a contented sigh as he untangled his body from Alec, gently stretching all the sore parts of his body. Sniffing his body and finding his scent utterly repulsive, he quickly removed his makeup, showered and changed into yoga pants that sat low on his hip and a fluffy pink bathrobe. With that, he proceeded to make some breakfast.

 

“Morning…” a low, raspy voice emerged from the living room. Alec walked into the kitchen, yawning and scratching the nap of the neck. In an instant, his eyes lit up as he saw a stack of pancakes that Magnus was currently plating. Before Magnus could respond to Alec’s reaction, he felt Alec’s warm hands wrapped around his bare waist as he kissed the back of his neck quickly. Magnus, lost for a moment by the burst of affection stuttered, “Morning, uhh, I made pancakes since we kind of forgot to eat dinner last night, and that was what I promised we were gonna do but-”

 

It was Magnus’ turn to be hushed as Alec pecked his cheek and hungrily set about devouring the pancakes. His hunger almost forgotten, Magnus touched the back of his neck, still feeling the fleeting touch of Alec’s warm hands.

 

As their breakfast was completely devoured, they both sat at the kitchen counter, sipping warm glasses of hot chocolate. And since Magnus didn’t know when he was going to see Alec again he decided there was no better time to talk about it, “so, Alexander, I had a really good time last night and I was wondering, should we, uh, talk about us?”

 

Alec’s eyes widened as he set his cup down but his face not at all betraying signs of discomfort. Taking Alec’s nod as an affirmative, Magnus continued, “okay, I may seem promiscuous and flirty all the time, which I am, I’m not denying that but I honestly haven’t had a stable relationship in years and I think that this could work. I really do like you and I’m sorry that we had to meet in such a, less than savory, way but if you would have me, I think that we can go slow…” He trailed off awkwardly, laughing nervously and peeking at Alec’s expression.

 

He certainty didn’t expect Alec to start laughing out loud as he took Magnus’ hand in his own, “This honestly wasn’t what I was expecting, I thought we were gonna have a one-night stand or something but yeah, I like you and I think we should get to know each other better.” Alec smiled widely, kissing Magnus’ knuckles gently. Magnus blushed deep red, and Alec guffawed, “Magnus, I really didn’t think you were the nervous sort. Imagine, becoming flustered because of me?”

 

“Hey, you give yourself too little credit, you’re a fucking Adonis or something”

 

“Well really? Because if I’m Adonis, you're Aphrodite.”

 

“Alexander, really, and you’ve only seen me in drag, once.”

 

“Well then maybe you should show me more sometime.”

 

“Deal”, Magnus giggled, leaning forward to kiss Alec.

 

//

 

When Alec had left for school, Magnus sat, alone at the kitchen counter, sipping on a cocktail. He thought over all that had ensued the past one and a half days, remembering Alec’s soft hair, big eyes, gentle touch. He sighed. He almost half wished he hadn’t given Alec that blowjob that night, that boy deserved better.

 

He sighed again, unlocking his phone to text Alec.

 

“Oh, my god Magnus, what are you doing? You look like a sappy teenager in love for the first time.”

 

Magnus looked up, snapped out of reverie, and glared at Raphael standing at the door.

 

“Shut up”, Magnus flipped him off, “You don’t know what I’m talking about.”

 

“Who, you mean…” Raphael continued with a toothy grin.

 

“ugh.” Magnus rolled his eyes before eventually walking up to him and giving him a hug.

 

“ew, you’re so touchy, get off me.”

 

“Raphael, have I told you I love you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! oh my its really been a while, I really want to continue this story and I'l try to have more regular updates!!! I've also decided to focus on one POV at a time so tell me what your think??? I think I promised smut this chapter but ehhh I think I'll take it slow, also never fear, it will get kinky ;)


End file.
